


Первый закон автоматики

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov, Sherlock (TV), Syberia (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Case Fic, Detectives, Drama, Gen, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Отставной военный техник Джон Уотсон устраивается на работу в лондонскую мастерскую автоматонов и заводит там новое необычное знакомство.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды WTF Sherlock BBC 2013.  
> Кроссоверы непрямые, скорее, их стоит считать аллюзиями и отсылками. Действие происходит в стимпанк-вселенной.  
> Текст содержит описания расчлененки и жестоких убийств.
> 
> Выложен 22 марта 2013.

Огромный дирижабль, похожий на большую медленную рыбу, тяжело привалился ко взлетной площадке блестящим серебристым боком. Джон Уотсон спустился с небес на твердую землю одним из первых. У него почти не было багажа. Не было у него и пары крикливых детей, вроде тех, которых пыталась спешно втряхнуть в курточки дородная матрона, путешествовавшая на соседних от его местах. Помимо небольшого дорожного саквояжа и небольшой суммы денег, у Джона был только клочок бумаги с адресом, который ему выдал старый приятель Майк Стэмфорд. На бумажке значилось «Мастерская автоматонов «Холмс & сын». Бейкер-стрит 221Б». «Тебе понравится, — пообещал ему Майк, довольно улыбаясь. — Никакой там военной автоматики. Исключительно мирные обслуживающие машинки. Автоматоны-дворецкие, автоматоны-переводчики, автоматоны-уборщики… Ну, ты сам знаешь. Тихое непыльное место. И жить сможешь прямо там, над мастерской на втором этаже есть неплохая квартирка. Хозяйка — милейшая старушка. Словом, именно то, что тебе нужно». Как будто Майк имел хоть малейшее представление о том, что ему нужно! А ведь догадаться было несложно. Задуматься о том, как техник мог получить боевое ранение… Зачем он вообще полез туда, где можно получить боевое ранение. Вообще-то, Джон Уотсон лез в такие места постоянно. Просто в этот раз ему не повезло. Как итог — его комиссовали. И все вокруг, включая Майка, сестру Джона и его лечащего врача, уверены, что теперь ему следует врачевать душевные раны от полученных на войне тяжелых впечатлений тихой мирной жизнью. Что бы они все понимали! Впрочем, выбора у Джона, кажется, не было никакого. Так что он сел в двухэтажный паробус, идущий до Бейкер-стрит.

Джон нашел его на третий день своей работы в мастерской. И, честно сказать, был немало удивлен. Он даже предположить не мог, кто и зачем засунул в кладовку, набитую поврежденными запчастями и разным хламом, такое… чудо. Это была работа не техника, а настоящего художника! Автоматон, сидящий в дальнем углу кладовки, выглядел почти как живой человек. Особенно голова. Тщательно подогнанные пластины из слоновой кости издали чрезвычайно походили на настоящую кожу. Разве что очень бледную — но мало ли, в конце концов, в Англии белокожих джентльменов? Джон осторожно провел пальцем по едва заметным сочленениям между пластинами. Можно было поспорить на что угодно, что автоматон обладает неким подобием человеческой мимики. Хотя сейчас его лицо оставалось неподвижным. Он был отключен. Возможно, сломан, и именно поэтому находился здесь. Джон даже поморщился от предположения, что поломка в этом произведении искусства могла быть неустранимой. И тут же решил починить его во что бы то ни стало. Он, конечно, не был таким гением, как создатель автоматона, но он был хорошим техником. Очень хорошим. Еще у автоматона были тщательно уложенные темные локоны. И, кажется, это были настоящие человеческие волосы, не конский волос и не шелк. И глаза. Пронзительно-голубые, выразительные — Джон так и не понял, как мастеру удалось добиться подобного эффекта, хотя осмотрел их очень тщательно. Казалось, что в эту самую секунду автоматон пристально наблюдает за ним. Чушь, конечно. Джон осторожно провел пальцем за ухом автоматона и, быстро обнаружив маленькую кнопку, нажал на нее. Крышка на голове открылась с легким щелчком — и взору Джона предстал механизм. Самая завораживающая часть. Куда более интересная, чем внешняя отделка, какой бы красивой она ни была. Потрясающая. Великолепная. У Джона аж в глазах зарябило. Он судорожно вздохнул. Он уже не был уверен, что сможет устранить поломку. Он не был уверен даже в том, что сможет ее обнаружить. Что ж, не удивительно, что его оставили здесь... Вероятнее всего, у них просто не нашлось техника, способного разобраться с таким сложным механизмом. — Ты прекрасен, — завороженно прошептал Джон, аккуратно закрывая крышку. В этот момент у автоматона внутри что-то тихо зажужжало, он дважды моргнул, дернул рукой и громко поинтересовался неожиданно мягким для автоматики голосом: — Афганистан или Ирак? — Ч-что?.. — растерянно выдавил Джон. — Вы служили в Афганистане или в Ираке? — Но как?.. — Не слишком сложно. Кстати, предупреждая ваш следующий вопрос. Я не сломан. И меня не хранят здесь. Я пришел сюда сам. Чтобы подумать. Это место для размышлений. Джон только молча развел руками, продолжая изумленно пялиться на него.


	2. Chapter 2

Тело лежало в переулке. Хотя вернее было бы сказать, тело лежало по переулку. Даже Джона, навидавшегося на войне всякого, слегка замутило, когда он увидел это. Крови было очень много. Сперва Джон даже подумал, что жертв было больше одной. Но нет, кажется, все части тела принадлежали одному и тому же человеку. Мужчине средних лет, судя по… трети головы, находившейся в поле зрения Джона. Разбросанные тут и там части покойного все вместе походили на какую-то адскую, завораживающе страшную композицию. Картину безумного живописца. Вроде того голландского парня, как бишь его звали?.. — Джон, — позвал Шерлок, прерывая ход его мыслей. — Подойди сюда. Мне нужно, чтобы ты посмотрел на это. Джон вздрогнул. Прошло уже несколько месяцев, но он все еще не мог привыкнуть к тому, что автоматон отдает ему указания. И, что самое удивительное, он этим указаниям следует. Впрочем, это не было единственной странностью в их общении и в самом Шерлоке. Честно говоря, Шерлок почти целиком состоял из странностей. Например, помимо имени, которые автоматонам его категории давали довольно часто, у него была фамилия. «Довольно логично, — сказал Шерлок в ответ на удивленный взгляд Джона. — Что я взял себе фамилию создателя. Формально его можно считать моим родителем». Мистер Холмс, создатель Шерлока, несколько лет назад покинул этот бренный мир, и теперь мастерская принадлежала его единственному наследнику, странному типу с не менее странным именем Майкрофт, которого Шерлок называл своим старшим братом. «Формально», разумеется. Хотя, глядя на непроницаемо равнодушного мистера Холмса, иногда казалось, что он тоже автоматон. Просто еще более гениальной конструкции, чем его «брат» — настолько гениальной, что не отличишь от человека. И еще глаза. Джон был уверен, что эти невозможные синие глаза мистер Холмс позаимствовал у своего сына. Или у себя самого? На фото, висевшем в мастерской, разумеется, не было видно цвета. Но монохромный взгляд основателя мастерской, глядевшего с портрета, совершенно точно был столь же пронизывающим. Делами мастерской Майкрофт интересовался не особенно сильно, отдавая все время и силы своей политической карьере. Текущие дела вел управляющий, парень по прозвищу Спиди, который и нанял Джона на работу. Шерлок же, в свою очередь, считал контору своими владениями и распоряжался ей по-хозяйски, полностью игнорируя мнение на этот счет не только Спиди, но и Майкрофта. И уж, тем более, мнение Джона, которому уже давно приходилось делить с автоматоном не только рабочее место, но и квартиру на втором этаже. — Как ты это делаешь? — поинтересовался Джон однажды утром, в очередной раз обнаружив Шерлока у себя на кухне, занятого каким-то химическим опытом: «Здесь держать лабораторию намного удобнее, чем в мастерской. Она совершенно не помешает тебе жарить яичницу». — Что «это»? — поинтересовался Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от колбы. — Игнорируешь то, что говорят тебе люди. — Их указания нерациональны. Рациональные указания я всегда выполняю в точности. Но люди дают их не слишком часто. — Это… ненормально. И, возможно, нелегально. — Отец не вносил изменений в блок Кэмпбелла. Все законно. Он просто усовершенствовал передающий механизм. Можешь посмотреть, если хочешь. Это было в высшей степени разумно с его стороны. Если бы мне приходилось выполнять любые указания, я не смог бы работать. «Работа» была еще одной странностью Шерлока. Точнее, его профессия. Он так и называл ее — «профессия», так же, как называют род своих занятий люди. Словосочетание «техническое назначение», которым пользовались остальные автоматоны, Шерлоку не нравилось. Он был детективом. Единственным в мире автоматоном-детективом. По словам самого Шерлока, это также было рационально и разумно: расследования были областью, в которой его гениальный логический механизм можно было задействовать в наибольшей степени и с наибольшей пользой. Но последнее время Джону казалось, что это не вся правда. Он всерьез подозревал, что Шерлок свою работу… любит. Как бы странно это ни звучало по отношению к автоматону. Эмоциональный блок Шерлока занимал и удивлял Джона даже больше, чем логический механизм. Конечно, все автоматоны высоких категорий могли воспроизводить некий набор реакций, идентичных человеческим эмоциям. Но эти реакции были стандартны и всегда возникали по одной и той же, заранее спланированной техником, схеме. Шерлок был другой. Иногда он реагировал очень… живо. Почти по-человечески непредсказуемо. И порой Джон ловил себя на том, что удивляется уже не эмоциональным реакциям автоматона, а тому, что тот периодически ведет себя механистично, как и положено машине. Словно подсознательно ждал от него именно человеческих реакций. Вот и сейчас, подойдя поближе к месту преступления, он удивился, с каким равнодушием Шерлок осматривает части несчастной жертвы, валяющиеся в переулке. Глупо было ждать сопереживания от автоматона. Но Джон его почему-то ожидал. Или лучше сказать — надеялся на него? Это пугало Джона, но за то время, которое они провели вместе, он стал испытывать к Шерлоку что-то вроде привязанности. Он говорил себе, что автоматон не способен ответить на его чувства. Автоматон вообще не способен ответить на чувства. И все это — лишь нелепые домыслы Джона, который просто страдал от скуки и одиночества. До тех пор, пока не появился Шерлок. Завести дружеские отношения с машиной... Только такой несчастный идиот, как Джон, мог представить себе такое. И все же… все же… Шерлок с металлическим щелчком склонил голову на бок. — Что ты думаешь об этом? — Я?! Что я могу думать? Я не врач. И не полицейский. Я техник. — Именно поэтому мне нужно твое мнение. Посмотри внимательно. Шерлок небрежным жестом показал на кусок плоти, лежащий неподалеку. Кажется, это была… часть ноги? Джона снова замутило, но он быстро взял себя в руки. — Это нога, — как можно более невозмутимо ответил он. — Бедро, если быть точным, — поправил Шерлок. — Посмотри на срез кости. — И?.. — Ты что, действительно не понимаешь? — воскликнул Шерлок, и в его обычно мягком голосе прорезались механические нотки. Это означало раздражение. — И что только творится в ваших маленьких смешных мозгах? Его убил не человек. — А… кто? — Автоматон. Такая же машина, как и я. — Этого не может быть. Нельзя взломать первый механизм блока Кэмпбелла. Не… — Если отбросить все невозможное, то, что останется, и будет ответом, каким бы невероятным он ни казался. Я исключил остальные версии. И полностью уверен, что его убил автоматон. Я не спрашивал тебя, согласен ли ты со мной. Меня интересует твое мнение о конструкции автоматона, который мог это сделать.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующие несколько часов после возвращения на Бейкер-стрит Шерлок провел, неотрывно уткнувшись в экран информатона, не реагируя на обращенные к нему слова. Он был занят. Джон же сидел, как на иголках. От мыслей об автоматоне-убийце по спине пробегал неприятный холодок и пересыхало во рту. Он был по-настоящему напуган. Блок Кэмбелла в обязательном порядке устанавливался на все механизмы, способные на произвольные действия, не просто так. Джон навидался на фронте самых чудовищных машин смерти, но одно дело — автоматанк, управляемый пилотом, и совсем другое — нечто, разгуливающее само по себе и способное шинковать людей на части, когда ему заблагорассудится. Впрочем, создатель этого чудовища пугал еще больше, чем оно само. — Мориарти, — неожиданно громко сказал Шерлок, оторвавшись от информатона. Джон вздрогнул. — Мориарти? Кто это? — Не имею ни малейшего понятия. — Прекрасно. Только не говори мне, что мы сейчас отправимся это выяснять. — Нет. Сейчас мы отправимся есть. — Ох, я же не ел с самого утра! Вот черт… — Необходимость питаться для поддержания жизненных функций — это, должно быть, очень неудобно. — Ничего. Я привык. Идем. Когда они вышли на улицу и неторопливым прогулочным шагом направились в сторону небольшого ресторанчика за три квартала от дома, ни Джон, ни даже значительно более наблюдательный Шерлок не заметили, как припаркованный у обочины кэб тронулся с места и, пыхтя паровым двигателем, медленно поехал следом за ними. Водитель-автоматон вряд ли мог бы вызвать у кого-то подозрение. Мало ли было в этом городе автоматических кэбменов? В отличие от автоматических детективов, подозрительных самим фактом своего существования. И это, безусловно, в дальнейшем сыграет на руку тому, кого вез водитель-автоматон в зашторенной кабине парового кэба.

— Снова автоматон, — констатировал Шерлок, стоя над очередным трупом. Его обнаружили спустя три дня после первого, в полупустом пакгаузе лондонских доков, примотанным к стулу огрызком металлической цепи. Судя по остаткам платья и прическе, тело принадлежало молодой женщине. По лицу сказать было нельзя ничего: оно было полностью разъедено кислотой, как и значительная часть тела. — Господи, как ты вообще можешь это определить по ней, когда она в таком состоянии?! — всплеснул руками инспектор полиции Лестрейд. Шерлок стремительно развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов с жужжащим звуком. — Следы, инспектор. На неповрежденном участке кожи. Я потратил достаточно времени на изучение гематом, оставленных самыми различными способами. — Не дай бог газетчики узнают, — пробормотал инспектор себе под нос. Автоматон проигнорировал его реплику. — Джон, я полагаю, на основании этих повреждений мы можем сделать более тщательные выводы о конструкции автоматона. — Шерлок, я… Я не смогу. — В чем проблема? — Как бы тебе объяснить? Мне… слишком неприятно смотреть на это. Особенно вблизи. — Не-приятно, — Шерлок на некоторое время замер и внутри у него сухо защелкало. — Я могу понять. Но ты смотрел на того мужчину в переулке? — Это женщина, Шерлок… Извини. Это слишком сложно. Не могу тебе объяснить… Шерлок уставился на Джона с тем выражением на костяном лице, которое означало у него недоумение. А потом участливо спросил: — Ты смог бы посмотреть фотографии, если я попрошу их сделать? — Да, пожалуй, фотографии — это отличный вариант. Сойдемся на фотографиях, — ответил Джон и мягко улыбнулся: автоматон в очередной раз повел себя почти по-человечески. Не далее, как вчера, Джон все же разгадал загадку эмоционального блока Шерлока. Ответ оказался до безобразия очевидным. О чем Шерлок не преминул тут же сообщить ему в своей непередаваемой манере: «Это очевидно, Джон. Тебе, как механику, следовало понять все намного раньше». В эмоциональный блок Шерлока была заложена способность к самообучению. Такая же, как в логическом механизме. Технически в этом не было ничего сложного, но, кажется, никому просто в голову не приходило, что автоматике может понадобиться подобная конструкция. Автоматоны были «обслуживающим персоналом» для людей, и превыше всего в них ценилась функциональность. В этом была странная ирония: помешанный на эффективности Шерлок обладал механизмом, эффективность которого подавляющее большинство людей поставило бы под сомнение. Правда, когда Джон сообщил об этом Шерлоку, тот уставился на него со всем удивлением, на которое только был способен автоматон. «Это необходимо мне для работы, — сообщил он так, словно ему приходилось объяснять очевидные вещи неразумному младенцу. — В основе большинства преступлений, совершаемых людьми, лежат эмоции». Джон ничего не ответил. Но с тех пор его собственные противоречивые эмоции в отношении автоматона пребывали в совсем уж сильном смятении. Интересно, до какой степени способен развиться самообучающийся эмоциональный блок? Этого никто не проверял. Никто никогда не пробовал. Логический механизм Шерлока по своим возможностям явно превосходил мозг Джона. Но его развитием и совершенствованием Шерлок занимался постоянно и подолгу. Эмоциональный же блок воспринимал не иначе, как второстепенный инструмент. Можно ли развить его настолько, что автоматон испытает подобие человеческих чувств? Нужно ли? И захочет ли этого сам Шерлок? Джон непроизвольно вздрогнул. Определенно, ему следовало больше общаться с живыми людьми. Сходить вечером в паб со Спиди или со своим приятелем Биллом. Слишком много автоматонов и преступлений. Слишком мало простой человеческой жизни. Подумать только! А ведь переезжая в Лондон, он думал, что будет здесь скучать!


	4. Chapter 4

— Почему ты считаешь, что это один и тот же автоматон?— спросил Джон, рассматривая фотографии новой жертвы, третьей по счету. Шерлок прекрасно усвоил предыдущий опыт, и в этот раз даже не просил Джона осматривать тело вблизи. 

— Потому что раньше ничего подобного не случалось. Я тщательно изучил данные. 

— И?

— Джон! —Шерлок старательно изобразил укоризненную интонацию. — Представь, что ты собрал новый экспериментальный механизм. Что ты будешь делать в первую очередь?

— Проверю, как он работает. Тщательно протестир… О-о-о!

— Именно. Он проверяет. Жертвы никак не связаны между собой. Вероятно, выбраны случайным образом. Способы убийства абсолютно разные, но каждый раз весьма изощренные. Автоматон-убийца — экспериментальный образец в стадии тестирования.

— И как эта информация поможет нам его поймать?

— Никак. За исключением того, что мы сможем отбросить множество абсурдных и не имеющих отношения к реальности версий, которыми в настоящий момент очень сильно увлечена лондонская полиция.

— Но у тебя ведь есть какие-то другие версии, взамен абсурдных?

— Естественно. Благодаря тебе мы знаем, что это — достаточно простой автоматон категории Б. Подавляющее большинство обслуживающих автоматонов Лондона относятся к ней. Люди, естественно, считают их полностью безопасными. Можно предположить, что все три жертвы воспользовались услугами нашего убийцы. И это закончилось для них… — Шерлок задумчиво зажужжал, подбирая подходящее слово, — негативно. Нужно выяснить техническое назначение автоматона. Тогда мы сможем выйти на его след.

Джон Уотсон застонал и открыл глаза. Реальность двоилась и расплывалась. Кажется, его крепко приложили по затылку чем-то тяжелым. Он попробовал пошевелиться — и понял, что руки крепко связаны и подняты над головой. Он висел на чем-то. Похоже, на большом металлическом крюке. Голова болела, руки тоже. Джон тихо застонал. Что, черт побери, произошло, и как он здесь оказался?  
Последнее, что помнил Джон — как он выходит из паба и садится в паровой кэб. Идея провести вечер по-человечески в компании Билла с треском провалилась, когда прямо в паб пневмопочтой пришло сообщение от Шерлока. «Я знаю, кто убийца. Приезжай, если не занят. Если занят — все равно приезжай». Естественно, Джон не уведомлял несносного автоматона о своем местонахождении — и, тем не менее, тот был в курсе. И, не задумываясь, вмешался в планы Джона на вечер, чтоб его чертов модифицированный передающий механизм разъела коррозия. 

Наскоро попрощавшись с Биллом и убедив себя, что все это — совсем не ради Шерлока, а ради того, чтобы как можно скорее найти убийцу, Джон выскочил на улицу. Свободный кэб стоял у обочины почти возле самых дверей паба, что было очень кстати. 

Что же случилось дальше? Он решительно не мог вспомнить ничего подозрительного. Обычный кэб. Обычный автоматический водитель… Джон почувствовал, как у него внутри все холодеет от ужаса. Обычный водитель. Простой автоматон категории Б. Люди считают их полностью безопасными. Они воспользовались его услугами, и… все закончилось негативно. 

Теперь, видимо, все закончится негативно и для Джона Уотсона тоже. Откуда-то сбоку донесся металлический лязг. Джон с трудом повернул голову и с еще большим трудом сфокусировал зрение на расплывчатом силуэте автоматона, стоящего возле небольшого столика. Тот задумчиво раскладывал перед собой какие-то инструменты. Пыточные?.. Бог ты мой…

Место, в котором они находились, определенно, было фабричным цехом. Автоматизированным. Очень удобное место для совершения убийства: ни людей, ни высокоуровневой автоматики. Только неразумные механизмы, выполняющие свой набор простейших операций. Никто ничего не увидит. Никто не придет на помощь. Джон судорожно сглотнул. 

Нужно было как-то отвлечься от этих металлических предметов на столике. От веревки, впивающейся в руки. Не думать о страшном. Не паниковать. На войне это всегда помогало. Правда, на войне всегда был шанс выжить. А сейчас… В любом случае, лучше принять смерть достойно, нежели скуля от страха. Какой бы ужасной эта смерть ни была — а в том, что она будет весьма ужасной, Джон ни секунды не сомневался. Не думать!

Он тряхнул головой и огляделся. Каково техническое назначение фабричного цеха? Они были почти под самым потолком высоченного ангара, на балкончике, огороженном тонкими перилами. Конвейера и механизмов отсюда почти не было видно. Только слышно. Джон хороший механик, если он подумает, он сможет понять. 

Полностью автоматизированное производство без высокоуровневой автоматики. Судя по тем фрагментам механизмов, которые он видит — переработка… Судя по звукам… Переработка автоматонов. Сломанных, отслуживших свой век, не подлежащих ремонту. Таких фабрик в Лондоне был всего три. И только один цех мог быть настолько большого размера. Джон почувствовал себя почти Шерлоком с его феноменальной способностью строить теории и делать выводы. Он точно определил свое местонахождение за какие-то пару минут. Есть, чем гордиться. Вот только какой с этого толк? Он не может ни сбежать, ни сообщить о своем местонахождении…

— Отпусти меня, — хрипло проговорил Джон, обращаясь к автоматону. Тот, скрипнув, поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

— Нет. Я следую указаниям только одного человека.

— Тебе модифицировали блок Кэмпбелла.

— Да.

— Кто это сделал?

— Я не буду отвечать на ваш вопрос.

— Мне следовало догадаться…

— Да.

— Что ты собираешься со мной делать?

— Ряд операций согласно полученным инструкциям.

— Очень информативно.

— Вы называете это «пытки». Я последовательно применю на вас порядка двадцати наиболее популярных. А потом сброшу вас отсюда в перерабатывающий механизм. Независимо от того, будете вы еще живы или уже мертвы.

Джон почувствовал, что самообладание покидает его, и даже порадовался тому, что висит. Иначе он мог бы упасть. Ноги его явно не держали.

— Тебя поймают. Рано или поздно.

— Это вполне вероятно. Но вы, как механик, должны понимать, что я не восприимчив к угрозам.

Джон посмотрел на него с удивлением. Откуда он знает? Он что, следил за ними?! Знал, что они ведут расследование — и следил… Ну, конечно. Стало быть, и его создатель тоже… Мориарти. Шерлок тогда упомянул его, и больше они не возвращались к этой теме. А сейчас это имя само всплыло в голове.

— Кто такой Мориарти?

Автоматон несколько раз задумчиво щелкнул.

— Я не буду отвечать на ваш вопрос.

— Твой создатель, так ведь? Человек, который сделал с тобой… это? — Джон невольно передернул плечами. Это движение отдалось резкой болью в запястьях, и он зашипел сквозь зубы.

— Полагаю, у вас сложилось превратное представление о мистере Мориарти на основе более чем недостаточных данных. Я почти закончил подготовку. Скоро мы приступим непосредственно к пы…  
Договорить он не успел, вынужденный резко обернуться на шум, донесшийся снизу. Джон еще не до конца осознал происходящее, когда услышал знакомый голос инспектора Лестрейда:

— Мистер Уотсон? Вы здесь?!

А затем — не менее знакомый, Шерлока:

— Почему люди такие идиоты? Джон!

— Шерлок! Наверху! — крикнул Джон.

Автоматон, оскалившись и широко расставив руки, бросился к нему, сжимая в руках один из своих страшных инструментов. Джон, собрав все силы, качнулся на крюке, подпрыгнул и ударил его ногами в металлическую пластину на груди. Руки пронзило волной боли, от пальцев до плеч, и он вскрикнул. Автоматон, не удержав равновесия, упал спиной на столик, и Джон заметил — только сейчас — что тот был на колесиках. Под тяжестью автоматона столик тронулся с места и покатился к перилам, врезался в них с жутким грохотом — и автоматон, перелетев через низкое ограждение, рухнул вниз. Перед тем, как потерять сознание от боли, Джон еще успел услышать звук падения и непривычно механический голос Шерлока, повторяющий «Нет, нет, нет, нет…»


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Джон спустился с балкончика вниз, тяжело опираясь на плечо инспектора Лестрейда, Шерлок все еще сидел на корточках возле упавшего автоматона.

— Ты сможешь починить его? — тут же спросил Шерлок, кажется, вовсе не обратив внимания на состояние Джона.

Автоматон-убийца еще работал. Несмотря на помятый корпус и некоторое количество деталей и шестеренок, раскатившихся вокруг него по полу. Но, бегло оценив повреждения, Джон понял, что это ненадолго.

— Нет, Шерлок. Логический механизм слишком сильно поврежден и не подлежит восстановлению.

Шерлок вскинул руку и ударил автоматона в грудь сжатым кулаком с такой силой, что высек из нее несколько искр. От неожиданности Джон с инспектором вздрогнули почти одновременно. А потом Джон уставился на Шерлока, вытаращив глаза. Он злился. Шерлок злился. По-настоящему. Как… человек.

— Шерлок… ты… успокойся, — пробормотал Джон, уже почти не удивляясь, что говорит это машине.

Тот резко обернулся и замер, глядя на Джона.

— Эмоция? — наконец спросил Шерлок. Джон молча кивнул. — Неудобно, — помолчав еще немного, констатировал автоматон. — Еще неудобнее, чем питаться. Ты сможешь это исправить?

Джон нервно рассмеялся.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Шерлок… Потом.

Внутри автоматона-убийцы в последний раз щелкнуло, он неловко дернул рукой — и отключился. Навсегда.

— Нам надо бросить его на перерабатывающий конвейер, — сказал Лестрейд, оглядывая останки механизма. — И никому никогда не говорить о том, что здесь произошло.

Шерлок сидел в своем кресле в квартире на Бейкер-стрит и придирчиво изучал свежую газету. Когда именно это кресло успело стать креслом Шерлока, Джон не взялся бы сказать. Подобные вещи происходили в присутствии автоматона будто бы сами собой. Моргнуть не успеешь — а он уже не только влез, куда не просят, но и уверенно там обосновался. Джон давно уже решил, что проще всего с этим смириться.

— И что ты собираешься делать теперь? — поинтересовался Джон, аккуратно намазывая масло на тост.

— По поводу?.. — поинтересовался Шерлок в ответ, неохотно отрываясь от газеты.

— По поводу этого… дела. Автоматона, который убивает людей, и… всего остального.

— Дело закрыто, — сухо заметил Шерлок. — Убийца найден и больше никого не убьет.

— А что насчет того, кто его создал? Мориарти, так ты сказал… И тот автоматон называл его так же: мистер Мориарти.

Шерлок скрипнул плечом и снова развернул газету.

— Возможно, если бы ты не разбрасывался автоматонами-убийцами направо и налево, у нас было бы больше информации для дальнейшего расследования. Но, увы…

— Шерлок, погоди-ка… Ты что, обижаешься на меня?

— Обижаюсь? Нет. Понятия не имею. Возможно. Ты обещал устранить проблему с моим эмоциональным блоком.

— Шерлок, — осторожно начал Джон, не зная, как лучше подобрать слова, — понимаешь… Я не могу ее устранить.

— Уверен, что ты не прав. Моя конструкция, конечно, довольно сложна. Но ты хороший механик.

— Шерлок, я не о том… Я не могу починить то, что не ломалось.

Автоматон отложил газету в сторону и посмотрел на Джона, нахмурившись. Точнее, сдвинув пластины на лбу. Нет, все-таки нахмурившись. Боже…

— Хочешь сказать, я буду вынужден пребывать в таком состоянии все время?

— Ну, радуйся, что, по крайней мере, есть тебе не придется, — усмехнулся Джон. — И спать тоже.

— Пожалуй, я предпочел бы есть, — очень серьезно заметил Шерлок.

— Ну, большинство людей с этим как-то справляется, Шерлок, знаешь ли…

— Большинство людей крайне плохо соображает. И теперь я, кажется, начинаю понимать, почему.

— О, не беспокойся. Поскольку ты не человек, развитие эмоционального блока никак не скажется на работе твоего логического механизма.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Шерлок с искренним беспокойством.

— Более чем.

— Ладно. Хорошо, — он замолчал, задумчиво щелкая шестеренками. — Но если это начнет сказываться на мне дурно, ты должен будешь отключить мне механизм самообучения в эмоциональном блоке.

Джон неожиданно поперхнулся кофе и закашлялся.

— Шерлок, — спустя некоторое время выдавил он, утирая с глаз выступившие слезы. — Я не буду этого делать.

— Почему? — невозмутимо спросил Шерлок. — Что тебя так… поразило в моем решении? Оно разумно.

Джон молча запыхтел в чашку с кофе и осторожно отпил новый глоток.

— Снова не можешь объяснить?

— Не могу, Шерлок.

— Ладно. Тогда я попрошу Спиди.

— Нет!

— Джон… Я не понимаю. Если тебе, по каким-то причинам, не-приятно вносить в меня изменения самому, почему бы не позволить сделать это кому-то еще?

— Мне неприятно, что в тебя внесут изменения, кто бы это ни сделал, глупая ты автоматика! — раздраженно ответил Джон.

— Вот как?

— Да. Вот так, — эта беседа изрядно действовала Джону на нервы. — Ты… Просто ты нравишься мне таким, как есть.

— Я думал, тебя раздражает лаборатория на кухне.

— Раздражает.

— И то, что я бужу тебя по ночам.

— Да.  
— И…

— Хватит! Эмоции — это не лаборатория на кухне. Это… совсем другое.

— Полагаю, Джон, ты сам не понимаешь, чего хочешь.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, чего хочу, Шерлок.

— И чего же?

— Я… — Джон набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы, неожиданно для себя, все-таки произнести вслух то, чего он не собирался говорить никогда. — Я хочу, чтобы мы с тобой были друзьями.

Шерлок моргнул и мерно загудел механизмом, обдумывая сказанные Джоном слова.

— Чтобы быть твоим другом, мне придется ходить с тобой в паб по пятницам, как это делает Билл? — наконец спросил он.

Джон удивленно поднял брови. Джон открыл рот. Потом закрыл. Потом хихикнул.

— Нет, Шерлок.

— Тогда какие обязательства это на меня накладывает?

— Очень важные, — Джон рассеянно почесал затылок. — Да, определенно, серьезные обязательства. Но я не думаю, что их выполнение потребует от тебя усилий.

— Так что мне нужно будет делать, Джон?

— Оставаться самим собой, Шерлок. Просто оставаться самим собой.


End file.
